legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor S. Arseid
CS3 = |-|CS2 = Victor S. Arseid is the father of Laura S. Arseid in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. He is the Viscount of Legram and head of the Arseid family, whose noble traditions and heritage tie with the legendary lance maiden. Appearance A well-built man within his 40s, with deep blue hair, a small beard, and emerald eyes. He wears a long over-coat tan ocean blue jacket with white and black separate stripe lining, underneath the jacket is a grey-brown button setup battle vest attach to a light-blue stripe shirt, then has on a dark-violet stripe shirt underneath that, a tied emerald scarf dangling down to his waist. He also wears off a double-belt strap around the waist, tan bare color pants, violet royal style boots, brown gloves. He’s mostly seen wielding the , a massive great-sword and traditional family heirloom to the Ariseid family, whenever a fight engages. Personality Like Rufus Albarea, they are true noblemen who show great devotion and support of his people. He is kind, caring, wise to see how people are and offer sage advice. But in times as the head instructor of the family's swordsmanship, he can be serious and a stern and strict lecturer on those he test their true mettle in combat as any instructor would, and when confronting a foe to be of equal measure. In many cases, he is shown to be ever calm, collective, keeping a straight face against hostile actions be it democracy or on the battlefield. In an important aspect, Vitcor shows that he is a caring father who shows love for his daughter, Laura, seeing her as his precious child that means the world to him. Caring enough to ensure her future is a happy one: even to give a talking to in seeing how close Rean was to her. Character Profile Known as the "Radiant Blademaster", Victor S. Aresid is renowned as one of the strongest swordsman in Erebonia. He is the Viscount of Legram, whose heritage and family traditions trails back to the War of the Lions, where their ancestor serves as vice-captain of the Eisenritter. Since Class VII's visit to Legram for their field study, he became a supportive character for his daughter, Laura, her new classmates and temporary tutor to Rean in regards of honing the "force" within him". The Viscount is one of the neutral characters alongside Prince Oliver Reise Arnor, who worries about the Empire's condition by the conflicting factions, and hopes to provide another perspective. He was selected to become captain of the Courageous, a high-speed battle cruiser modeled after the Arseille. As an ethical man, the Viscount is well-liked among the people of Legram. He values and embraces the peace his people have, and vows to protect the harmony even if it means disappointing the higher nobles. In the wake of the Erebonian Civil War, the Viscount commands the "Crimson Wings" on its maiden voyage until he temporarily passed down its command to Towa Herschel during the course of the war. Since then, he has been working separately until he regrouped with Class VII at the war's climax, where he cleared a path for them by facing against the strongest Enforcer, the “Blazing Demon” Macburn. After the war's end and Class VII's graduation, Victor took his daughter on a training pilgrimage for the succession of the Arseid School. But for some reason, Victor also senses an impatient feeling of sorts in appearance of the family's honor, but… Notes/Trivia *He is the first captain of the Courageous. *Like Cassius Bright and Arios Maclaine, they are fathers of extraordinary swordsmanship and noble character when addressed by contact. de:Victor S Arseid Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Kiseki Characters